


The Ice Queen is burning

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annie is sick and so she falls. Who would knew that the Ice Queen could burn so much when she catched a cold?





	The Ice Queen is burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimtheintrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtheintrovert/gifts), [TarotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/gifts).



Mikasa smiled as she left a box on the kitchen counter of her new house, a new two floor house she was going to share from that day henceforth with her girlfriend Annie. Despite the fact that the house was ready to be used, they hadn’t officially moved in because Mikasa wanted to have everything decorated and placed in the perfect ways and places first. Besides, they still needed to get some things from Annie's previous house like books, pictures, clothes and what not.

She was incredibly happy to finally get the chance to live with Annie in a place that only them were going to own, especially since they hadn’t been able to get much intimacy during the first years of their relationship because Eren, Mikasa’s foster brother, lived in the same house as the raven and he would frequently bring his boyfriend Armin to spend the day with him, and it was the same regarding Annie since the blonde lived with her brother Reiner and his boyfriend Bertolt would always, **always** , be around. The lack of intimacy had been extremely painful and somewhat frustrating because at the age of 25, Annie, and 24, Mikasa; they didn’t have to worry about getting caught by their parents but they in exchange they seemed to be bothered by their brothers every time whenever things were starting to heat up. But fortunately, they wouldn’t have to go through that ever again because they owned a beautiful house together and no one else but them lived in there with them.

Mikasa opened the box and started unpacking the cups that were inside, looking at them in detail as she placed them on the counter before placing them inside the cupboard. She liked how some of them were part of the merchandising of a game Annie loved, Attack on Titan, and had the Military Police, the Survey Corps and the Garrison Regiment logos whereas the other cups had quotes from other video games.

“Annie, you are a huge nerd!” Mikasa said playfully as she laughed, finally putting the cups where they belonged. She looked at the box and saw the plates, bowls and cutlery that were still inside and she decided that she could use some extra hands. “Hey Annie, can you help me here please?” She asked once she was on the door frame and looking at the stairs to the second floor where Annie was unpacking some of her clothes, the majority of them hoodies. When she heard a distant ‘Sure’ she resumed her prior activity.

After a minute or two placing things into their correct place, she heard a low noise coming from the stairs and when she turned around she saw Annie on the floor and groaning. She left the glasses that she had in her hands on the counter and rushed over her girlfriend. When she was by her side, she softly turned her around.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mikasa asked in a hushed whisper, concern running through her veins. She noticed how red Annie’s cheeks were and she immediately frowned.

“Ugh, yeah. I just stumbled, don’t worry.” Annie responded, but Mikasa could only worry even further when her girlfriend began to pant for air. She hadn’t seen her in such state since the first time they spared and the Physical Education teacher, Keith Shadis, had to interfere. Mikasa looked at Annie with an insane amount of concern in her eyes, and the blonde sighed. “I’m just a bit sick.” Annie quietly admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I would have gone to your house to take your boxes for you…” Mikasa whispered as she tried to pull Annie back to her feet as carefully as possible. It was December 21st and it was freezing cold outside, and Annie had done two travels to her old house with a car which heater didn’t work at all.

“Mikasa, it’s just a cold… Don’t beat yourself because of it.” Annie said as she shook her head. She utterly despised to be treated as if she was weak, and even more if it was because she had catched a cold or something of the kind because she was not weak and she definitely didn’t need someone else’s pity even if it was coming from her girlfriend. The raven frowned and placed her left hand on Annie's forehead, which was boiling hot, and her eyes widened. She did the same with Annie’s cheeks and got the same result.

“How can you say that it’s just a cold when you’re burning?” Mikasa asked in disbelief and almost rushed out of the place to go to the drawer were they kept the pills and medicines. When she was about to take of pills, Annie hugged from behind and sighed.

“Those won’t work… None of ‘em will.” She muttered, making Mikasa turn around a bit concerned. “I have a sickness called ‘Ymir’s Illness’ and it makes my immune system and my body pretty weak so when I catch a cold it’s a thousand times worse. The medicine is still in Reiner’s house because I wasn’t expecting this.” Annie explained slowly, almost shyly, as she embraced herself.

“And why didn’t you tell me this before? We’ve been together for six years and you’re telling me now?” Mikasa asked without a hint of harshness in her voice, just concern. She was scared too. Scared because if Annie had kept her health condition as a secret she could have been hiding more things and that made Mikasa insecure since she felt that she wasn’t trustworthy enough for Annie to confide those things.

“Because I thought that you wouldn’t want to be with me if you knew…” Annie whispered, breaking Mikasa’s heart a bit. “I’m telling you this because I know that I won’t get better with normal medicine hence you’ll beat yourself because of it and you’ll get stressed and what not and I don’t want that.” She added in a small voice. Mikasa knew that Annie had swallowed her own pride to tell her about her condition so she decided that she wasn't going to debate things further.

“I’ll take you to bed so that you get some rest and meanwhile I’ll ask Reiner to bring the medicine.” Mikasa said as she raised Annie and took her in her arms before she started to walk away towards their bedroom. She left Annie on her side of the bed when they were there and she immediately took out her phone and searched for Reiner’s contact.

* * *

 

→ To Reiner: Hello Reiner. I was wondering if you could bring us Annie’s medicines since she is sick and I can't go because I have to take care of her.

→ From Reiner: Hey ‘Kasa. Of course I can, I’ll be there in 40. Thanks for telling me, I knew something was up with her when she came over and she looked exhausted and in pain.

→ To Reiner: Relatable, except for the last part since I knew something was up when she fell down the stairs.

→ From Reiner: Oh God… Take care of her, will you?

→ To Reiner: Always.

* * *

 

“Okay, your brother will be here in approximately forty minutes. Do you want something? Water? A painkiller?” Mikasa asked as she sat down near Annie, playing with her phone case absentmindedly.

“No… Right now I just want you by my side. My whole body hurts and I could use some cuddles.” Annie admitted in a whisper. Mikasa leaned in and laid down by Annie’s side almost immediately. The blonde embraced her and pressed her warm forehead against Mikasa's neck.

“Oh honey, how long have you been like this?” She asked as she ran one of her hands through Annie’s hair, knowing that her girlfriend loved it and that more than one time Annie had fallen asleep while she did so.

“Since yesterday mornin’.” Annie responded softly, her hot breath colliding with Mikasa's not so warm skin.

“You could have said it earlier… That you have a sickness and that you’ve catched a cold.” Mikasa murmured before giving pressing a kiss to Annie’s forehead.

“You looked so happy because we finally are about to move in together that I just thought that I would be able to stand a lil cold… And about my sickness, I thought that you would leave me. Who wants to be with a sick person that will get so fuckin’ sick when they catch a cold?” She whispered as she tightened her grip on Mikasa’s waist.  Mikasa sighed and shook her head.

“Me. I want to be with you sweetheart, sick or not. Now try to get some sleep, I’ll prepare you some chicken soup while Reiner gets here with the medicine and keep in mind that I love you, okay?” Mikasa whispered as she pulled back, drowning in Annie’s tired eyes.

“‘Kay.” Annie whispered as she cuddled up with the pillow a bit closer, actually happy because it had Mikasa’s fragrance lingering there. Annie guessed that showing Mikasa that ‘weak’ part of her wasn’t that bad as she first thought. Besides, her girlfriend’s chicken soup was delicious so she most definitely couldn't complain.


End file.
